


Having kittens

by Vander38



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vander38/pseuds/Vander38
Summary: When Hawke worries, she has kittens.So does Merrill.
Relationships: Female Hawke & Merrill (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 2





	Having kittens

“Messere Hawke, Merrill says that she needs -.” The young elf says, unable to finish his sentence before I am out the door.

Staff in hand, coat tails flying behind as I run, pushing crowds past as I go.

If she couldn’t come herself then.

Nope she’s tough.

Probably nothing.

“Aveline, Varric, Bella.” I shout as I run and the dog, a big Mabari war hound peels away to find them.

If it’s nothing, why grab the best?

Well, just in case.

He knows what to do.

Smart enough to talk and wise enough not to.

He would probably get them and catch up with me before I reach the Alienage.

The city changes as I run down, from the nice, smooth flagstones and white marble walls of Hightown, down to the rougher cobbles of the lower runs with their much repaired walls.

The usual mud of the Lower town market splashes underfoot as the rattling of heavy metal plates signals Aveline’s arrival, heavy panting from the dog, running just ahead, barking wildly to scatter the crowd.

Wisely they part, letting us through with the minimal use of elbows.

Lungs burning, chest heaving the footing changes once more, the muddy, well it can only be called land because it flows slower than the river, of the Alienage.

The heavy stumping of Varric and the jangling of Isabela’s jewellery are behind me as I charge past the painted tree towards her door.

Six foot by two foot by two inches of oak and silverite that I had hung myself after the Qunari uprising when the last door had an encounter with a Saarebas and a guardsman’s head.

Oak and silverite make a formidable barrier .

But there is no barrier on this earth that will get between me and her if she is in trouble.

She’d better not be in trouble.

I mean by now even the most stupid of thugs know not to mess with her.

Between Varric and his bribery and the examples I made of a few who tried to take the money and attempt anyway, well.

She’s probably the safest person in the city.

She’d better be alright.

The door explodes in a spray of splintered wood and metal.

Staff out , swinging to each corner, a foot and a half of sharpened metal tip cleaving air as I check to and fro.

“Merrill!” My voice echoes through the building.

“Through here.” Her voice calls back, oddly quiet.

Fearing the worst, heart pounding in my chest, I make my way through the house.

One last door.

My staff tip meets the wood and it creaks open slowly.

Heavy breathing.

Kneeling on the bed, back to us, head crouched low.

“Merrill.” I say it softly.

No answer.

I move closer.

Slowly.

Quietly.

Not wanting to scare her suddenly.

“Merrill?” My voice is little more than a whisper.

There is a squealing noise.

I get level with her and see in her lap a cat.

One of the many, many stray cats that roam the town.

Black and white with mangy fur it lays on her lap, purring softly.

Two tiny newborn kittens are suckling.

“Huh.” I say.

Eloquent I know but sometimes all you have is a noise.

“We ran all the way here because a cat is giving birth?” Isabela says shortly, clutching a stitch in her side.

“She’s been here an hour, I think there’s still one more to come.” Merrill says softly, gently stroking the cat’s spine.

A collision of emotions.

Kittens.

Wasted worry.

Cats.

Fear.

Adorable little fuzzy things.

Self doubt as to why I feared she would be in trouble.

Cute cat births.

The realisation that I had just run over a mile in little more than two minutes.

Another kitten is starting to be born.

The realisation that a lazy summer trying to transform into a dragon hasn’t done good things for my cardio.

“I’ma go puke.” I say leaving the room in a hurry.

I almost make it to a bucket.

“Better out than in.” Varric says dryly.


End file.
